


Johnlock Fantasy

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [36]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: We all live in a Johnlock fantasy...





	Johnlock Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of "Yellow Submarine" by The Beatles.

In the fic where there was porn  
Lived two me-en in 2-2-1-B  
And we read about their lives  
In a Johnlock fantasy

So we stay up 'til the dawn  
Drinking endless cups of tea  
And we forget about our lives  
In a Johnlock fantasy

We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy  
We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy

And our friends are all aboard  
Sharing fics that they’ve adored  
And we all begin to say

We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy  
We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy

As we read with joyful glee  
‘Bout their constant shagging spree  
We escape reality  
In our Johnlock fantasy

We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy  
We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy

We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy  
We all live in a Johnlock fantasy  
Johnlock fantasy, Johnlock fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr this evening, crazycatt71 said, "We all live in a yellow submarine. Help! I’ve had this song stuck in my head for two days." I figured, if I couldn't help her get the tune out of her head, at least I could provide alternative lyrics...
> 
> Kind comments and kudos make me smile. :)


End file.
